Je ne vous oublie pas
by Kary G
Summary: What would you do for love? Would you let that person that you love go? or Would you go after her?


**Je ne vous oublie pas**

**By: Kary G.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from "Walker Texas Ranger"**

**A/N: Ok, I'm back! I still haven't work on the new story (the one after "Survival", but I promise you I'll try to come up with something crazy,) also I'm working on another new story, now this other new story is going to have some blood in there and is just going to focus on the women of WTR (You'll se what I mean later when I finish the first chapter and post it in ff) Now, this story…I had a lot of fun doing it, and the song that I used is the one as the title **_**"Je ne vous oublie pas"**_** (Translation to the title: I DON'T FORGET YOU) by Celine Dion I will post the French song and below the English lyrics, and one more thing. There some dialogue of Sydney speaking French I put in parenthesis various French dishes that I use and what they are made of. For the dialogue I have the French dialogue and next to that is the English translation once again in parenthesis. I hope I don't confuse you all. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did. **

The cold of mid November danced around her petite body, making her shake just as the chills ran down her spine. Sydney stared at the files that were spread over her desk trying to find an answer to a case that she recently received about some drug dealers, but her mind could not focus. Tiredness and sleep was draining lots of energy from her, you could see it below her chocolate brown eyes, and bags began to form. She wrapped the jacket around her body to stop the cold from stabbing her.

She rested her head on the desk, and her nostrils picked up a sweet smell, she looked up, and Gage was standing with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. "Drink this." He said with a worry voice. She didn't argue; she drank slowly feeling the hot chocolate warming every part of her body starting from her throat. "Shorty, you need to go home, and rest"

"I can't. I need to finish this case. I promise Walker I was going to finish this whole thing tomorrow," She kept drinking the chocolate.

"You've been three days in a row, without any sleep," Gage placed his hand on her head.

"Ok, ok. I'll stop what I'm doing," she took her purse and her keys, but Gage stopped her.

"I'll drive you home. I'm not letting you drive like this, let me just go downstairs for some files, and I'll come back to get you," Gage turned around and took the elevator. He was worried about his partner. He'd never seen Sydney this tired; he knew that being a Texas Ranger was a demanding job, but nothing that bad. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the elevator announcing he was on the first floor.

He walked to another office, and opened a cabinet taking some files not without signing a form letting the person in charge tomorrow know who took it. He took the elevator again, and went upstairs for Sydney.

He opened the door to Company B. "Ok, Syd. I'm ready to-" he stopped when he noticed Sydney asleep in her desk. Her head resting between her arms, and her body slightly shaking. Gage stood there contemplating her beauty. God! She looked so beautiful; she looked like a goddess, like an angel, like…like the woman he looked and waited for all his life, and now was sleeping in front of him.

Silently, Gage approach his partner and lifted her small body in his arms. She fitted perfectly in his arms. He felt the need to kiss her lips, but he knew there was a time for everything. He placed her small body in the passenger seat of his truck, closing the door. He then hurried to his side and put the truck in gear. Once Gage arrived home, he lifted Sydney again, and walked to his apartment opening the door. Sydney was deep in her sleep, she was so tired, that even the loudest sound was not waking her up.

Gage placed his beautiful partner once again, this time in his bed. He took her boots off her feet, and covered her trembling body with the sheets. He leaned caressing her face; he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and walked out of the room.

He slept in his sofa, but for some reason, his partners face came to mind. He couldn't believe Syd was a few footsteps away from him; he stopped for a minute… What was he feeling inside of him? His heart began to pound, and his face felt hot. Was he in love with his partner? After two years of working together Gage began to feel something more than friendship for his partner. He pretty much knew that Syd was feeling that same way too.

Gage took a deep breath and tried to sleep. Thank god tomorrow was Saturday, and that meant the day off for both of them. He knew it was now or never…Yes, he was going to ask Sydney to go out on a date.

*************  
**The next morning Sydney stirred in her sleep, and woke up feeling better than yesterday. She was going to sleep little bit more, but her eyes flew open noticing that she was not laying on her bed. She stood up and walked to the living room just to find her partner snoring lightly on the couch. Sydney stood there for a moment looking at Gage's face. His light snore was like music to her ears, her eyes then travel to his chest that was rising with every inhalation of breath air he took, and his hair, that blond hair that made her wanna run and pass her hands through.

She couldn't deny it anymore. She was in love with Gage, but soon her face show a sadness she wasn't prepared for. After waking up she look at her cell phone and notice a text message from Walker telling her that some detectives that were also in the case Sydney was taking care of needed her to go up there to New York, for about 5 months to work with them. Since she knew so much about the case, but what was going to happen to Gage?

She couldn't tell Gage. She had to blink a couple of times to make the tears disappear from her eyes. Gage opened his eyes, and with a smile in his face, he looked at his partner.

"Good morning Syd," Gage spoke with a groggy voice that made him sound even more sexy than he was.

"Good morning. I'm going to make breakfast. What would you like to eat?" she questioned the blonde ranger.

"Come on, Syd. You're not supposed to cook, you're my guest," He told her.

"No, I'll do the cooking. What would you like to eat?" she asked a second time.

"How about some pasta, with some meatballs, and some red wine. What do you think of that?"

"Hmm…ok, then pasta and meatballs it is. I'll call you when the food is ready. In the meantime why don't you take a shower?" she took the sheets off Gage who covered himself all the way to the head when he heard the word "shower". "Come on, Francis! You're such a lazy boy," he knew right away she was teasing.

"Make me get up!" he said with a laugh. Sydney took the covers away from him, she began walking with the sheets in her hands, but she wasn't prepared for what Gage was going to do. He took a hold of the covers and pulled the covers towards him, making not only the covers, but his partner also to land on top of him.

"I can get used to this Syd," His hot breath in her face. She didn't know what to do. Temptation was winning.

She leaned her head next to his ear, and softly she whisper to him. "I can get used to this too Gage," she kissed his cheek, and caressed his lips with the tips of her fingers, sending a wonderful sensation to Gage's entire body. Sydney stood up, and began with the cooking, her hands were shaking. Was it because of what just happen between her and Gage? Or because she wanted to kiss him so bad, she took a deep breath and started the pasta.

Gage still in a state of "shock" stood up, and went to the restroom to take a shower. As the water and the hot steam began to make its way to the mirror embracing the whole restroom, Gage was doing some thinking of his own. He let the hot water run over her body. _'What the hell just happen back there?' _he thought. He wanted to hold her body against his, and felt her lips on top of his. Why didn't he do it? Gage finished his shower, and dry his body with a towel, put on some sweat pants, and a regular T-shirt.

"Gage, breakfast is ready," she announced to his partner.

Gage came in the kitchen. Gosh! He looked soooooo sexy! Sydney wanted to jump, and feel his kisses covering her entire body. Suddenly, the room began to feel hot, and she had to turn around, and walked to the fridge to take the red wine. This helped her to take away all the heat that she was feeling in that moment for the male ranger that was in front of her.

Gage sat on a chair, and saw that the table was nicely set. The delicious aroma filled his nostrils, and once Sydney served the red wine, both rangers started to eat. "This is delicious Syd," he said tasting every single noodle of the pasta, and the tomato sauce that played inside his mouth, the meatballs melting, and intoxicating his taste buds.

"Thanks," she simply said, and kept eating.

"Before I forget. What are you going to do tonight?" he stopped to eat, and now his eyes were focused on her.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" she innocently reply.

"Well… How about having dinner in that French restaurant that is a few blocks from Ranger Headquarters? I'll take you home, and I'll pick you up around 8 o'clock. So, what do you say?" behind his back, he had his finger crossed.

"I'd love to go with you," she smiled at him, and after both rangers finished their food, and cleaned up the kitchen, Gage took Sydney home.

Sydney opened the door of her apartment, and went straight to the restroom to take a shower. After taking a shower, she brushed her teeth, and went to her closet. The restaurant a few blocks from Ranger Headquarters was a fancy place; she had to find something nice. She looked through her dresses, and found a halter dress; the dress was soft green that went perfectly with her skin tone. It was two inches above the knees, and the whole "V" neckline was made of beautiful transparent stones… it looked like the dress had diamonds. She took some silver heels not too tall, not too short, and some cute earrings.

She took a bag full of make up, and set it up on the table, foundation, eye shadows, blush, lip gloss, it seemed like a lot of make-up, but she didn't need that much of make-up covering her face, after all her face was soft, and not a single wrinkle, pimples or zits covered her face.

Sydney walked out of her room, and began to do some light cleaning around her apartment; she was so focused on her laptop working on the case that she almost forgot that Gage was going to be here in an hour.

She literally ran to her bedroom, and change. After putting the dress, and the heels, she proceeded with the make-up. She looked in the mirror numerous times, just to make sure everything was in place. She smiled to her reflection, she was ready. She waited a few minutes, and finally there was a knock on her door. She took a few deep breaths before she got closer to the door, once she was in front of the door, she turned the doorknob and there he was.

Gage wore a black tuxedo. Even without the tuxedo he looked sexy. Gage looked at his partner, and couldn't help but smile. She looked beautiful. No she was…she was….Gosh! it was so hard to find a word that suited his partner, just 'beautiful' wasn't enough.

"Wow! Syd, you look…beautiful," his eyes showed a spark that she'd never seen before. She smiled returning the compliment.

"Thanks. You look very handsome yourself,"

"Ready?" He offered his hand to her.

Sydney took his hands, and with a big smile she answered him. "Yes, I'm ready."

**********

Gage parked the car to the small restaurant, and opened the door for Sydney. They walked a few steps, and a waitress greeted them in the restaurant.

After going to their table, another waitress handed them the menu. After looking at it for a few minutes, they finally made their choice.

"Would you like to order?" a male waitress with an extravagant French accent asked them.

"Yes, I'd love to have a '_**Coq au vin'**_ _(is a __French__braise__ of __chicken__ cooked with __wine__, __lardoons__, __mushrooms__, and optionally __garlic__.)_And a '**crêpe'** _(is a type of very thin __pancake__, usually made from __wheat__flour__) _for dessert, and some red wine," Gage finished to order.

"What about you madam?" the waitress asked once again, this time to Sydney.

"puis-je avoir une tartiflette, et pour le dessert s'il vous plaît pouvez-vous m'apporter un Terrinée _(a baked rice dessert)_ pour le dessert, et du vin rouge," **("can I have a Tartiflette **_**(**__**a Savoyard gratin with potatoes, **__**Reblochon**__** cheese, cream and pork**__**)**_**, and for dessert can you please bring me a Terrinée fo dessert, and some red wine,")**

"rien d'autre madame?" **("Anything else ma'am?")**

"Je pense que c'est ça, merci"** ("I think that's it,thank you")**

The waitress excused taking the menu's and going to the kitchen to place what the rangers order.

"You just impress me Syd. I didn't know you speak French," Gage was in shock.

Sydney laughed. "I know the basic stuff, besides speaking Spanish, I learned French when I was in college, and as you can see, it helped me a lot,"

Gage couldn't help, but smile. This woman didn't get tired of impressing him. Not only showing him she spoke another language, but also her beauty, and the way she kicked butt. Sydney Cooke was unique.

Sydney tried to taste the food, but her mind was still in that flight that she had to do the next morning. If only he knew.

Sydney and Gage spent a few hours speaking, and laughing. A soft song was heard in the background. Sydney was talking not paying attention to the song, but Gage curiosity won, and he had to ask what the song was about. "Syd, can you tell me the meaning of the song that is being played on the background?"

"Of course, let's hear a little bit about the song's lyrics,"

_Je ne vous oublie pas, non jamais  
Vous savez tant de moi  
De ma vie de tout ce que j'en fais  
Alors mes bonheurs mes déchirures  
Se partagent avec vous  
C'est Notre histoire à nous  
Je ne vous oublie pas_

They stopped talking to a few minutes hearing the soft lyrics of the song. "Ok, that whole thing meant: '**I don't forget you...No never, You know so much about me, Of my life, of what I do of it, So my happiness and my sorrows I share them with you, It's our story of our own, I don't forget you'**_**  
**_

"That's beautiful, and also true," Gage confessed. Sydney was quiet, and pretended she didn't hear a thing of what Gage said to her.

**********

The ride to Sydney's place was quiet, so quiet. Gage parked the car, and before Syd could get out, he took her arm, and placed his face inches away from her. "I had a lovely time with you, and I hope this isn't' the first, and last time we go out together," he smiled showing his white teeth to her.

She felt nervous, but she also wanted to kiss him so bad. "I know. I had a lovely time too,"

Gage moved closer to her lips, until both rangers share all that love that they felt for each other. At first the kiss was slow, and then became faster with a lot of passion. Gage began to explore her lips with his tongue, at first she didn't let him, but she loved him so much, a moan of pleasure escape her letting his tongue inside her mouth, his tongue played a sensual tango, she could feel the fire inside her mouth. After a few minutes of kissing, and exploring each other mouths, they separate breathing heavily, their foreheads together, feeling the hot breath of one another in each other's face. It felt so good. Sydney smiled "Good night Gage,"

Gage kissed her one more time. "Good night, shorty,"

Sydney walked to her apartment, and closed the door with a big smile on her face that revealed happiness, but the moment she saw the luggage in her bedroom all that happiness went away. She couldn't go, she didn't give a damn if she lost her job, and she needed him in her life as much as he needed her.

***********

Gage got home, with that kiss still in mind. He couldn't erase the feeling of Syd's lips on top of his own. She tasted like strawberry, now he had to tell her, that he couldn't live without her, but the ride to her apartment was so quiet. There was something wrong with her. He couldn't ask, he had to find out what was causing that mystery, and sadness in her eyes. The only person who could help him was Walker, and that was what he was going to do tomorrow.

************

Sydney tossed around in her sleep, somehow she just couldn't close her eyes, and rest. After trying, and trying she woke up. It was 6 am, her luggage was ready, everything was ready, she made some breakfast and ate it slowly, with a sadness that overwhelmed her faster than she thought. _'Gage, I love you' _she thought as a tear rolled down her cheek. She wasn't ready to leave. No, not yet.

************  
**The same thing was happening to Gage. Why couldn't he sleep? After all he ate. He took his cell phone, and called Walker. After two rings Walker answered.

"This is Walker,"

"Walker, it's me Gage,"

"Gage, what are you doing calling at 6 am?"

"Sorry boss, I just have one quick question about Sydney,"

Walker sat up in his bed, being careful not to wake up Alex. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know boss, I had dinned with her tonight, and she seemed a little I don't know… sad, I've never seen her like this," Gage waited for Walker's response.

"I think is that trip that she has too.."

Gage cut him off immediately "What trip? Walker what are you talking about?"

"Sydney is supposed to go to New York in four more hours, she knows a lot about the case that some detectives want to know, and she'll stay in New York for about 5 months,"

"Walker, she didn't say anything about that trip. Gosh! Walker I'm loosing my mind. I love Sydney, and she needs to know that. What can I do?"

"Gage, what is your heart telling you?"

Gage took a deep breath. "Is telling that I have to go to the airport, and go with her to New York. Do you think I can work with her in that case in New York for those 5 months?"

"Yes, don't worry about me or Trivette. We'll find a way. Now, pack your stuff, and go to the airport," both men finish their conversation.

Alex stirred in her sleep, and woke up. "Walker, what's wrong?" Alex asked burying her face and embracing her husband.

"Nothing. Let's just say that cupid found another happy couple," he leaned and kissed Alex's head, and went to sleep too.

*************

Gage didn't waste anytime. He began to prepare his luggage taking everything he could. He ran to his car, and threw the luggage in the back. He drove like crazy trying to get to the airport.

***********  
**two hours later, Sydney was on the airport, waiting for to take her flight. She found a small restaurant. A French restaurant, nobody was inside, it was just her. She asked for a hot chocolate, and sat there wondering what Gage was doing. A song was heard, making her remember of Gage.

_Dans mes absence parfois sans doute  
J'aurai pu m'éloigner  
Comme si j'avais perdu ma route  
Comme si j'avais changé_

_**In my absences, maybe  
I could have gone away  
As if I had got lost on my road  
As If I had changed**_

Gage finally got to the airport, he took something and waited to turn off the engine, but that song..

_Alors j'ai quelques mots tendresses  
Juste pour le dire  
Je ne vous oublie pas non jamais  
Vous êtes au creux de moi  
Dans ma vie dans tout ce que je fais  
Mes premiers amours mes premiers rêves  
Sont venus avec vous  
C'est notre histoire a nous  
_

_**So I have a few tender words  
Just to tell you  
I don't forget you...No, never  
You are deep within me  
In my life, in everything I do  
My first love, my first dreams came with you  
It's our story of our own**_

He got out and began to look for his partner, he asked the people working in the airport for the flight going to New York, after thanking them. Gage ran to the gate where people were waiting, but Sydney wasn't there.

Je ne vous oublie pas, non jamais  
Vous savez tant de moi  
De ma vie de tout ce que j'en fais  
Alors mes bonheurs mes déchirures  
Se partagent avec vous  
C'est Notre histoire à nous  
Je ne vous oublie pas

**I don't forget you...No never  
You know so much about me  
Of my life, of what I do of it  
So my happiness and my sorrows I share them with you  
It's our story of our own  
I don't forget you**

"Sydney, where are you?" Gage kept looking. He looked for her in every little store, but she wasn't there _'I love you Sydney, please stay with me, don't go,'_ he thought. He could feel the tears burning his eyes.

Parce que le temps peut mettre en cage  
Nos rêves et nos envies  
Je fais mes choix et mes voyages  
Parfois j'en paye le prix  
La vie me sourit ou me blesse  
Quelle que soit ma vie

**Because time can put in cage  
our dreams and wills  
I take my decisions and travel  
Sometimes I pay the price for it  
Life smiles at me or wounds me  
But whatever my life is**

Sydney sat there in the French restaurant drinking her hot chocolate. It felt so warm every time she drank it. The warmth sensation reminded her of Gage's kiss. Sadness was evident in her eyes, written all over her face.

Gage kept looking, hearing that song that was playing in the whole airport. He was giving up looking for her.

*************

Sydney stood up, paid for her drink, and walked out towards her gate. Her heart broken and holding tears back.

Parce que le temps peut mettre en cage  
Nos rêves et nos envies  
Je fais mes choix et mes voyages  
Parfois j'en paye le prix  
La vie me sourit ou me blesse  
Quelle que soit ma vie

**Because time can put in cage  
our dreams and wills  
I take my decisions and travel  
Sometimes I pay the price for it  
Life smiles at me or wounds me  
But whatever my life is**

Gage ran to the French restaurant, and asked the owner for Sydney. The owner told him, that a women matching Gage's description was here a minute ago, but she left. After indicating which way, Gage ran to find his partner, his love.

Même a l'autre bout de la terre  
Je continue mon histoire avec vous

**Even to the other side of the globe  
My story goes on with you  
**

He kept running, and that's when he found here. Sitting all by herself, she couldn't see him, because Gage was a few steps behind her. He hurried, and whisper to her ear "Je ne vous oublie pas, non jamais," matching the rhythm of the song.

Je ne vous oublie pas, non jamais  
Vous êtes au creux de moi  
Dans ma vie de tout ce que je fais  
Mes premiers amours mes premiers rêves  
Sont venus avec vous  
C'est notre Histoire à nous

**I don't forget you...No, never  
You are deep within me  
In my life, in everything I do  
My first love, my first dreams came with you  
It's our story of our own  
**

Sydney turned around, tears running down her cheeks. She embraced him, her body shaking thanks to the sobs that she couldn't hold anymore.

"You don't have to go alone honey. I'll go with you,"

"But-," Sydney tried to talk, but Gage placed a finger on her lips.

"Shh, I took care of that. Walker said I could go with you. He told me to follow my heart, and my heart is shouting your name, is asking desperately for your lips, your caresses, your kisses. I can't let you go alone. It's ok baby. Everything will be ok," he kissed her tears, and began to look for her lips. It felt so good to feel his lips again against hers. He wasn't letting her go, she was his, and only his, and that kiss, confirmed that.

Je ne vous oublie pas, non jamais  
Vous savez tant de moi  
De ma vie de tout ce que j'en fais  
Alors mes bonheurs mes déchirures  
Se partagent avec vous  
C'est notre histoire à nous  
Je ne vous oublie pas  
Je ne vous oublie pas

**I don't forget you  
No never  
You know so much about me  
Of my life and what I do about it  
So my happiness and my sorrows I share them with you  
It's our story of our own  
I don't forget you  
I don't forget you**

The End.


End file.
